Ritorni
by Titinina
Summary: Ryo ha una storia alle spalle, secondo me, tormentata. Ogni volta che mi trovo a pensar su di lui, ho sempre quella sensazione che abbia qualcosa che sia molto più dura di una ferita superficiale. Cerco di immaginarmi cosa provi, perché faccia quello che fa. Provo ogni volta ad immaginare cosa sente quando perde il suo riconosciuto "controllo".


Il tumulto interiore, insopportabile.

Le ferite bruciano, solcano la pelle in maniera indelebile, tanto che la odio questa mia pelle.

Il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, vano pretesto per spingermi più in là, sul mio viso si forma un ghigno di soddisfazione, non aspettavo altro.

Asciugo col pugno chiuso quel rivolo di sangue, l'odore mi dà alla testa, mi ricorda la battaglia, l'istinto della sopravvivenza, il bisogno animale di essere il più forte, quel sangue che pompa a mille nelle vene èl'eccitazione.

E' inutile negarlo, sono nato per questo, sono nato per combattere, questo mio corpo risponde automaticamente alla lotta.

I miei nervi si contraggono, sento il pugno che mi arriva vicino l'occhio, ma figlio di puttana, non avrai mai la soddisfazione di vedermi sofferente, e allora rispondo.

La potenza del braccio che si muove, che fende l'aria, la velocità che lo anima e infine quel rumore secco, ossa che si spostano, l'urto del mio pugno sulla sua mascella, il gemito di dolore soffocato che arriva alle mie orecchie, divina frenesia che si appropria di me, la sua sottomissione alla mia forza.

Misero idiota, la tua debolezza ti costerà cara, mi accanisco ancora di più, perché lo sento debole, un secondo pugno parte verso la bocca del suo stomaco, lo sento contrarsi, vedo che non riesce più a far arrivare aria nei suoi polmoni e il ghigno interiore diventa ancora più ampio, questa era perché, bastardo, devi provare sulla tua pelle cosa si prova a pestare una donna, a sentirsi inermi davanti a chi è più forte, e sono io il più forte.

Lo vedo piegarsi sulle ginocchia, avrei potuto piantargli una pallottola in fronte, ma non avrei mai sporcato la mia pistola per questa nullità. Gli alzo la testa prendendolo per quei capelli unti che si ritrova, dal naso cola sangue, è sfinito, _sconfitto_, e vorrei tanto dargli un altro calcio per finirlo.

Ascoltami bene, figlio di puttana, toccane un'altra e ti assicuro la tua fine sarà lunga e dolorosa, questo era solo un assaggio.

Lo lascio andare malamente, mentre sento il sangue che ancora corre veloce nelle vene, mi sento invincibile, invulnerabile.

Non è una sensazione sconosciuta, anzi, so quando e come l'ho provata, non ho bisogno di ricordarmelo, le mie cicatrici me lo dicono ogni giorno, mi asciugo il labbro gustandomi quella sensazione di vittoria.

Una scazzottata mi rimette sempre al mondo, il mio corpo reagisce a questi stimoli, non ha mai fatto altro, ho preso botte sulla carne e tante altre ne ho date, non posso farne a meno, l'adrenalina ha bisogno di corrermi nel sangue, di girare nelle viscere, e, quando sono incazzato, l'animale che ho dentro, con cui sono cresciuto, prepotentemente risale alla superficie, ricordandomi chi sono, da dove vengo. Provo perfino piacere vedendo il timore che incuto negli occhi degli altri che incrociano il mio sguardo in questo momento.

Cammino lento, aspirando la nicotina che riempie questi polmoni, sono inquieto, non mi lascio andare facilmente così, liberando quella parte di me che in verità celo molto bene.

Le persone intorno a me non sanno chi sono. Non conoscono il guerriero e quando lo vedono, solo in minima parte, se ne stanno ben lontani.

Questa vita la passo da solo, aleggiato dai miei fantasmi, dal buio della notte, non mi manca niente. Probabilmente.

Lascio che il portone si chiude alle mie spalle, non accendo nessuna luce, il nero mi avvolge e non mi serve altro, salgo lentamente le scale, mentre il mio corpo riacquista lucidità, lascia la sbornia del fermento della battaglia, lascia spazio all'aria che diventa pesante, anche solo per salire i gradini e allora non mi serve luce per guardare i miei passi, non mi serve luce se sono ombra.

Il liquore riesce di nuovo a darmi un minimo di sollievo, quel bruciore mi fa provare qualcosa, ma che si arresta troppo facilmente e allora ho bisogno di bere ancora, circondato dal buio che c'è anche nella mia casa, che avvolge tutto ciò che mi è intorno.

Mi butto sul divano, rilassandomi, dimenticando anche chi sono, perché devo dimenticare anche me stesso alle volte se voglio sopravvivere.

Chiudo per qualche attimo gli occhi, fino a che un rumore impercettibile allerta i miei sensi.

La sento, davvero, non ho bisogno di riaprire gli occhi.

Anche questo è istinto, non può essere altro, anche se non mi ha neanche sfiorato.

I passi sono leggeri, ovattati, fino a ché sento il suo odore ancora più vicino, non muovo un muscolo, ho quasi _paura _di guardarla negli occhi perciò lascio che i miei non si aprono.

Paura, come sta male detta da me questa parola, io che non ho mai avuto paura, credo.

Il suo dito sfiora una mia guancia, lentamente, come per constatare se sono reale, per capire quanto davvero la senta fisicamente.

Brucia, brucia abbastanza il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante che si è posato sul labbro, lei cura la mia piccola ferita, senza dire una parola, senza giudicarmi.

Controlla che non rimanga una cicatrice, perché se ci fosse avrebbe già in fatto in modo di farmi dare qualche punto, invece continua a stare in silenzio, dandomi quella pace che non ho mai sentito se non con lei, attraverso le sue cure, attraverso i suoi occhi.

Sta in silenzio mentre controlla che io stia bene, toccando il mio occhio per vedere se faccio qualche smorfia, no, non lo so Kaori, non so se domani avrò un livido qui, ma tu mi guarderai nella stessa maniera, anche se avrò un ennesimo livido?

La sua mano mi accarezza delicatamente, e di nuovo quello strano calore mi prende, i sensi si calmano, la mia incazzatura scende, ancora e ancora.

La mia bestia sembra quasi sparire e riesce a sparire solo col suo tocco.

Apro gli occhi e lei mi guarda, come fa sempre, come ogni giorno. Niente è cambiato.

Solo nei suoi occhi trovo tregua, perfino da _me stesso._

Non una parola vola tra di noi, se non il rumore dei respiri lenti e calmi, che danno il senso della quiete.

E ho bisogno della sua quiete.

Faccio più spazio sul divano, fino a tirarla contro di me.

Il suo corpo si adatta al mio, e sento quella sensazione calda con quell'odore di calma rassicurazione, il profumo dei suoi capelli sul mio collo, il respiro sul mio petto e le sue mani gentili su questo mio stanco corpo troppo segnato.

Mi lascio cullare dalla tua essenza Kaori, tu che sai come prendermi, tu che hai la forza di far sparire le mie paure.

Non mi domini, Kaori, tu riequilibri il mio mondo.

E allora ti tengo così, stretta a me, per far in modo che io possa ritornare a casa.

_Che possa tornare da te._

_Che possa tornare da me._


End file.
